


When Someone Wished Upon a Star

by NoodleKing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Jkjk, Like, M/M, Reader-Insert, So someone wished upon a star and shit happened, Transformers Prime - Freeform, also im sleep deprived yall, also optimus is wack, and has figures, and it wont collide into your journey, and possibly to others across the nation, and you dont know who to be gay for, asexual in the start, because youre the only friend that loves transformers, but you dont know that, but you get gay, heuheueheu, megatron is ugly, not only to them but also you, or ama i, reader - Freeform, some where over thr rainboe, to be exact, yes you have transformers figures, you have a journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleKing/pseuds/NoodleKing
Summary: Someone wished upon a star and not only did the wish affect them and their family, but also another person who lives in a different area.[MALE READER INSERT] it can be nonbionary/ftm transgender, but if so, then you had top and bottom surgery!





	1. Someone Made a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU FUCKING READ!!!!  
> \---------
> 
> I have put in a paragraph from someone elses story into my own to start off your wonderful adventure. 
> 
> WHY DID I DO THIS???: because Old Northener who has writin a story called Dreaming A Reality on fanfiction.net , it has given me a brilliant idea and such inspiration to have the beginning of that story where a character wishes fantasy to become reality come into play with this story!!! I will only be using the part from theirs in the beginning of mine to put the story into action!  
> !!I AM NOT STEALING!!  
> I promise you I will not ever do such a thing!!! :(  
> The very very very beginning of this ongoing story will not belong to me (which is when you read about someone wishing upon a star).  
> The rest belongs to me, myself, and I.
> 
> CONTINUE ON :)

" Looking up at the star, she concentrated all her energy on it and then whispered, "I wish that the transformers were real…and somehow the decepticons won't kill us for the sake of Angelique." She then glanced back up to the star only to notice it was glowing brighter. A little freaked out, Aurora left the living room and went to her room to use the computer. "  
\- Old Northener on the Fanfiction webite.

<\-------now onto the story-------->

In another state, Michigan, in quite a large two story house on the country side that was outside the city a bit, it was that time of month where someone would clean their house completely instead of just vaccuming and spraying febreeze. Most of the house work was cleaned the previous day, now you had to dust your precious collection of Transformers Prime characters.

Sitting down on the floor near your bed, you grab a cleaning cloth and begin to wipe any amount of dust that's collected on the toys. You had cleaned them at least once a month, but you also were lazy at times and would put it off until the last day of cleaning. Due to your ADD acting up lately, you werent too fond of sitting in one spot and being still for too long. Cleaning your Transformers did take time, but they sure were nice and shiny afterwards! 

You had cleaned most of them such as: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Knockout, Arachnid, Ratchet, Dreadwing, Arcee, Miko, and Raf.  
Megatron, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack still had to be dusted and wiped. Your plan was to get the whole set of Transformers Prime -but these were all you had at the moment and you really didn't care for buying the Starscream figure since the reviews say how poorly the paint jobs are on him anyways. 

Ah, yes, you were such a fan of Transformers Prime. If only they were real-actually you would totally freak out in both good and bad ways. You snuggled your extremely soft cactus plushie and pulled the covers over, drifting off to sleep in your comfy water bed. You'll dust and clean the rest of the bots and cons tomorrow..

\-----------time passes ooooaaaa----------

You wake up to hearing a loud crash from the kitchen. Why specifically the kitchen? Because it sounded a lot like the pots and pants you neatly stacked up earlier had been thrown onto the ground! 

Wait, was this a robbery? Your mind began to race.

Are you being robbed right now? Like, right now ? 

Your eyes shot open and you sit up in your bed. You stared into your lap for a bit, pondering if you should call the cops or defend your home. That was the problem, though. You knew the police wouldn't do much about this since the service in this area was quite low and nonactive. So you decide to become the legendary defender of your house. After all, you didn't move out here and have a good salary pay for nothing. Well, you worked from home. Your job was basically a data clerk. You had to send emails, review products, write reviews, respond, yadda yadda yadda.. It paid well, though, and you wanted to keep it that way! 

Rising from your bed, you quickly put on a pair of sweat pants. In doing so, you had also noticed that your floor was spotless of your cleaning materal along with your transformers prime figures. You knew that they were there last night. Where have they gone? Conclusions began to rise up in your head. This made you release an audiable gasp before narrowing your eyes. 'They took my precious jewls!' You shout in your mind. Oh, they are so fucking dead to you. You didn't care who this robber is, even if they were armed with something that could actually kill you. 

No one steals your Transformers Prime figures. You would even dare to back hand the reaper himself if he touched your precious toys while coming to claim your soul. You've actually had a dream about the reaper one night, he had come to tell you something about your future being questionable and different. What ever that meant. Also, you were very sleep deprived at the time because you had thought it was the greatest idea ever to write a stupid fanfic while working on your emails and responses. Never doing that again. Ever.

Since you were in such a hurry to whoop this mother fucker's ass, you grab yourself a pen to shank the robber with and head out on your heroic journey of defending your home to where you later realize how unprepared you actually were and would stand no chance against them if there was a robber rummaging about your possessions.


	2. Your poor kitchen :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your once beautiful spotless kitchen is in ruins. There will be serious renovation needed after this. 
> 
> You panic and then Raf and Miko help calm your ass down and you gulp down an axiety pill and you become hella fuckin' chill my dude! 
> 
> Your mission has been set for you three fleshlings, now to get business done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing i do called run on sentences :/ I really should attempt to not have such long sentences because holy tit why did i do that.
> 
> also i made a smoothie but it was so thick that i was able to hold it upside down for a bit Anyways onto your journey :)
> 
> p.s there will probably be poor grammar or spelling mistakes..or both. I'm really too tired to fix it at the moment :/

Cautiously, you peered out from your room and stared in the kitchen's direction. You were fortunate enough to have a house layout to where you were able to somewhat see through the walkway into your kitchen-and you thanked the gods for it at this trying time.

As you continue to glare at the kitchen area and hoping it would magically teleport the criminal away, there seemed to be a voice shouting, actually yelling coming from your kitchen. 

"Hold him down!" 

The sound of an angered man struggling echoes through out your home. 

It made you a bit anxious knowing that there was some kind of a fight taking place there. You dared not to think about what they were fighting over. You also did not want to get involved nor resolve the issue at the time being. That was for them to figure it out themselves. Like, what good of a use are you to two strangers brawling out in your house? You helplessly glance at your pen that you were going to use as a weapon. Probably a punching bag to release their anger out on. You would most likely end up in the hospital. 

"Keep 'em still, I got a few punches I've been wanting to knock in." 

You feel a panic attack taking a bus to your core, because you really didn't want this fist fight to escalate any further. Like, what if one whips out a glock and starts shooting? The thought of the crime becoming more dangerous and serious made your heart skip a beat, the familiar feeling of sickness made itself noticable as your mouth becomes dry. You really just wanted a good life, okay? Not a life like.. this. 

"I got a clear shot at his spark, Sir! Permission to fire?" 

"Our current objective is to restrain him, rookie!" Came the harsh voice of some bossy guy.

The sudden realization hits you harder than a brick being lobbed at you. Those voices sound horridly familiar. Almost identical to-

No. 

It could not possibly be.

That doesn't even..

Logic won't allow such a thing to exist, let alone a fucking squad of robot killing machines that throw hands at the drop of a hat. You were referring more to the Decepticons than the Autobots, but there were also some 'bots who would throw hands at the drop of a hat too. Cough cough Arcee Cough cough also probably Smokescreen cough cough. 

Who ever these people were, and you were almost certain that the cast to the show Transformers Prime were in your own kitchen having a throw down, these people were raising your blood pressure every seven seconds. 

One would say that you were boarderline insane when you finally decided to approach the kitchen. You actually wanted to take a peek at what the hell was causing such a ruckus and why these voices were spot on impressions. Honestly, you suspected that you were just dreaming due to the vocals calling eachother out and using transformers terms. Why would a group of people who broke into your house use the word spark instead of heart?

Also wait, are they doing some kind of operation because that is totally going to suck for you. You were never much of a fan for surgery.

As you waddled into the kitchen after agreeing that you were very much dreaming, questions begin to fill your head and time seems to slow down quite a lot actually. What are you prepared to see in your kitchen? Hopefully it wont be too scarring that you'd avoid it. You remember watching a horror movie and stayed clear of one of your bathrooms for over a week. 

What you were expecting was the exact opposite of what really was going down before you

Megatron is the first one you recognize, who was being held against the kitchen island counter. You could see the raged expression spread across his faceplates. It made you shrivel up a bit from the fear consistanly rising within you. You quickly notice other familair characters. Wheeljack, who had thrown in a few punches into the warlord's face. Smokescreen -who had his blasters aimed and locked onto Megatron along with Arcee and Bumblebee. The little scout look quite furious as he seemed to have marks traveling up one of his legs. 

The commander of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus. He also had his weapons charged and aimed at the Decepticon leader. Where the other Decepticons were, you had no clue and didn't bother to ponder too much on that. Ratchet and Optimus were in the mix as well, holding down Megatron against his will. You weren't sure if you should thank them or yell at them for practically destroying your recently cleaned kitchen. All that hard work going to waste because you're tripping balls and seeing complete nonsense.

It was all one big clysterfuck of life playing Rick Roll for you. 

Actually, you are sure you must have somehow by the power of Zeus taken an acid tablet, because this felt an awful lot like you were thrown into an alternate dimension. There were noticable dents alongside the kitchen counters. Cabnets were ripped from the walls and plates were smashed with a few glasses and bowls. You look to see your glass mixing bowl broken into shards and thrown in your sink. That's going to suck ass when you have to clean the drain. 

It finally got to you once the others notice you standing there in the mess of your once cleaned kitchen. You are definetly tripping on dicks. 

You see the white and blue rookie, Smokescreen, inch towards you. In doing so, he also glanced back at the fight, checking to make sure Megatron would be held down without his aid. You stare with a blank face during his movements. You don't even know what emotion or expression you should show at this point. Looking back at you, he reaches a servo out to touch your shoulder. 

"Uh, h-hey there-" He's as much shooken as you were. You think that it was due to the fact that they were human sized, so encountering a human thats as big as them would mind boggle some of them at the least. 

Feeling the rookie make physical contact with your bare shoulder, it dawns upon you. This might actually be real life and your poor kitchen might actually be destroyed.

Eyes widening, you pause your thoughts and crinkle away from his touch. "A-Are you actually real!?" You slide into a self defense position. It wasn't much of a defense, it was more of a 'please dont crush me' pose.

Respecting your body language, the said rookie steps back a bit with his hands raised to his chest plates. "I think so? I wouldn't.. expect myself fighting Megatron in the allspark." He says, becoming unsure of himself the more he talks to you. He is telling you what happened but your mind is elsewhere and you stare fearfully past his frame, eyes locking onto the famous warlord.

If this is actually real life-

"Oh good, he's awake!" Came a girl voice from behind you and you turn to witness a life size human being of Miko Nakadai..and Raf who stood beside her. 

You are in shock, and you don't know how to cope with this at all. 

"Uhm, Hi Miko and..Raf." You greet them slowly while your mind begins to race. Thinking up all the possibilities on what is happening and how you can deal with it, you try to keep it cool. 

You are doing an awful job at it.

"You know our names?" Miko questions, being thrown off from your hello.

"Uh.. let's go into a different room.." Raf says and motions you to follow. 

You follow and find yourself sitting on the bathroom floor with Miko and Raf for almost two whole hours. You're beginning to calm down which is good-from what Raf says. Logic is out of the question at this point, so here you are talking to T.V characters as actual human beings. Miko was quite skinny looking in real life. You almost offer to feed to poor girl some food but you know that high metabolism is a thing. You like her belt design and want one of those for yourself -but in a different color. Raf had an amazing head of hair, which was obviously holding its shape by gel and hair spray. Who knew that the nerd would use more hair supplies than the emo?

The two characters are helping you calm down while fighting continues through out the first floor of your house. You almost cried the second you entered the bathroom, honestly. It was out of pure fear of witnessing metalic fighting robot beings in your home. Seeing something alien and in your size was very mind fuckable and it almost messed you up, mentally. While this would be a dream come true, it was quite the nightmare to walk in on human sized transformers brawling it out.

Now you find yourself beginning to talk serious to the children. Yes, you now have two kids that are inside your home. You hope that people who visit won't question it. If so, then you will take ol' route where you explain to them how Miko and Raf are cousins. You'd have to say that one of their realitives married one of yours because a chinese and a red head aren't exactly..blood related.

"So, we have a few questions." Raf then says after asking if you were feeling better. "Where are we, how did we get here, and why are we in your house?"

"Also, why are the 'bots and 'cons our size?" Miko pipes in.

"Thats an excelent question," You say. "I have no fucking idea." You aren't sure if you should swear in front of the kids- but then again, this generation of kids are cussing and fucking right out the pussy, so. You will attempt to tone down your cursing for Raf's sake. 

"I just dusted and cleaned you guys and then went to bed." 

"Cleaned us?"

"Oh, right. Well," You don't know how to put it. "In this dimesnion..reality, you all are T.V characters of a show called Transformers Prime and uh.. yeah you guys don't exist here."

"What?" They both say in disbelief. 

"What about Jasper, Nevada?"

"Oh, that exists. Yeah, the United states and Earth and all.." You say.

"And Unicron? Cybertron?" Miko tilts her head a bit in question.

"Nope. Don't exist." You say before standing up. Opening the mirror cabnet, you take out medicine for anxiety attacks. You pop a tab in while filling a cup up with sink water and then drink it down. You are thankful to have meds in this bathroom. They weren't in the other one-which you should actually consider storing some in there too in case shit like this happens. 

While doing so, you explain to Miko and Raf how this dimensions works without Agent Fowler and the army. Instead, it was called Area 51 and you told them about this article you read where over four houndred thousand people signed up on Facebook to raid it. It was very stupid, even Raf agreed yet the classic Miko commented on how cool that actually sounded. You also explain to them that because they were your figures, you were still missing some characters. It made sense to them oddly enough. Well, it made sense to Raf. 

You feel the wave of calmess overcome you and become confident to tell anxiety to go suck a dick. It was keeping you from thinking straight earlier. You're finally getting yourself back together after a meltdown and you start telling the kids more on how you really didn't do much to make this happen. "All i did was think about you guys being real and blam.. food fight in my kitchen." As if on que, the three of you heard what was assumed to be something breaking or smashing. 

Raf, being innocent as ever, appologizes for what's happened and you aw at that. You're so tempted to ruffle his hair but it looked like he spent a lot of time on it. 

After more talk about what's new in this realm, you begin to get more in depth of what you three should do with the still fighting robots. It then came down to conclusion where you three will be the adults in this house and will have to teach both the Autobots and Decepticons about living in such a world like this one. Of course, it will not be easy but the first objective is to have them form some kind of a truce amongst themselves. 

Luckily, it had only been about two and a half hours that you guys had spent from the others. You decide to head out of your bathroom and break the 'bots and 'cons up.

The three of you marched your way back towards the even more destroyed kitchen and started your mission of getting the two factions to make peace. 

'This is gonna suck ass' You say in your mind, knowing that the Decepticons will act like hyperactive toddlers who wont sit still. 

Well, only time will tell now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was origionally two chapters in one but i merged it into one big ol' chapter.
> 
> Now gow are you gonna get that evil warlord to agree to a truce?? 
> 
> I'm gonna go to sleep now :)


	3. Such a Rush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its very rushed but you and the kids try to break up the fight and explain what this reality is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this chapter is so rushed, im sorry :( 
> 
> also optimus would never just stop throwing hands and be like "oh shit my bad yeah lets help the others" in any universe-BUT IN THIS STORY HE DO SO UHHH YEAH because plot.

You were glad that you took an anxiety pill beforehand, because trying to break up a robot fight while being scared shitless wouldn't do much for you or anyone. If anything, it would worsen the situation at best. Regret did begin to swell within you due to remembering how you had cringed away from a certain 'bot out of fear. You knew Smokescreen wouldn't dare to harm you, let alone scare you. You felt bad about that moment and know well within yourself that that specific memory of you somewhat hurting the 'bot's feelings will prod at you during the night. 

As you entered the kitchen area, you see that the battle has moved! Well, your island counter is mostly demolished and more glass was thrown around on the floor from your plates and bowls. Not to mention that there was a struggling robot dog pile happening beside your fridge. When Wheeljack had one of his arms shoved against the cooling compartment, that was when you had to step in due to the expense of getting a new one.

"Hey, No! Not my fridge!" You shout, moving over to the pile of transformers. Raf and Miko join you and attempt to break them up. "A little help here!" Miko growls, spotting Smokescreen who was attempting to clean up the mess by kicking shards of glass into a corner of your kitchen. He then joins in and has no sucess in getting the others off of Megatron. The warlord was obviously on the very bottom, probably getting crushed by Optimus and the others' weight. 

Theres shouting and rebellion happening before your eyes and you see Wheeljack get pushed more against your expensive fridge. Giving a glare at Wheeljack, you warn. "If you break that, you better build me a new one." Of course the wrecker doesn't pay mcuh attention to your words as he tries to hold down Megatron's arm cannon and keep it from being aimed at anyone. 

Running a hand through his hair, Raf turns to you and tells you that he doesn't know what to do about this. Miko is now in the mix and starts to punch anyone within her reach, thinking that violence will stop violence. 

Such chaos makes your chillness swap moods. 

For the sake of your refridgerator, you hop onto the dog pile and start yelling. The main 'bot you go for is the leader, Optimus Prime. If you can get him to stop fucking around in your kitchen, then others will listen too. 

You bare your teeth and while digging your heels into the floor and grab a hold of the Prime's shoulder plate. Wrapping your arms around one of his, you huff and attempt to pull his big ass out from the cluster of transformers. Even though he was the main force holding Megatron down, you continued your task and managed to actually pull him out enough to have Raf get in his face and yell at him to stop fighting.

To your fortune, the Prime ceases his actions and listens to Raf's screeching. He then removes himself from the situation and realizes how much of a mess they were making in here. In YOUR kitchen. 

He gives you his sincere appologies while MegaCunt throws some insults and breaks free, dashing right past you. He doesn't make it far and ends up cornered in your living room, calling for his minions to help him. As this happens, Raf and Miko quickly explain to Optimus more about the alliance the factions need to make before anything else happens.

All was happening too fast and it seemed hella rushed.

What you hear now is the booming voice of Optimus calling his autobot's off. Well, they continued to corner Megatron, just not yell silly death threats or throw hands with the Decepticon leader.

What happens now is that you, Miko, and Raf-along with Optimus's approval, begin to explain what has happened and what will happen in the future. 

It will be such a mind fuck to a few of the 'bots, but you also needed to go and fetch the rest of the Decepticons so they can listen in on what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so rushed i know but ill fix it later on :)


	4. Gather em up bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're laying down the basics but Megatron says no >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i split this chapter into two so
> 
> because why not?

You did fond the other Decepticons. Knockout was in your upstairs bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Of course, why wouldn't he look in the mirror? Such a fabulous mech would be looking right back at him. Why battle the Autobots when you have yourself to look at. He also was rummaging through your bathroom drawers and found a hair brush and proceeded to ask you so casually on what it is. 

This whole dimension flip flopping did not seem to bother the red sports car in the least.

Also, Soundwave was in your basement and you weren't sure on exactly what he was doing down there. He looked like he was updating-or most likely creating a map layout of your home and labeling stupid things on it such as 'here's where the flabby human sleeps' or 'here's where this thing called a window is'. You knew he was way smarter than that, but it was nice to let your mind make fun of him. He most likely would have ended your life if you ever said those things out loud to him. 

Arachnid was in your attic being the disgusting spider witch she is by making them nasty ass webs. She told you to leave her be or else she would have you for dinner, but that didn't scare you. The web making was unsettling, though.

You hate spiders. 

Dreadwing had traveled into your room and was going through your clothes when you found him. You didn't bother to ask what his intentions were. 

After gathering them all together, you and the kids began to explain what the deal is. It took as long as one would expect a group of fighting machines to somewhat understand that they were origionally display figures that would stand on your shelves in your room.

You had answered many questions. Almost too many questions. Someone had asked if energon still exists and then Soundwave created a map of the land you own with routes to any traces of energon. That was interesting since Transformers in your world didn't exist. It seemed to be some mineral the scientists of your reality had called Apatite. 

To your surprise, there was a decent amount of Apatite growing way below the surface of your house. Weird, but you didn't ponder too much on how that mineral was capable of just growing in the dirt. 

There were questions you were unable to respond to and you were thankful for not buying a Transformers Prime Shockwave figure. You knew he would bust a circuit if he ever came into this world. Logic, Logic, Logic.

You had told them all that since it was your house, you would be the boss. It didn't settle well with Megatron but since you explained earlier that you had sort of wished them to become real, you decided to threaten him about wishing him to ashes. It was harsh, but that mech needed to listen in on what will be happening in this house of yours. The first thing being that they need to do what ever they can to make some sort of a base of their own. 

Having a human sized Optimus is nice. Having a human sized Megatron that will potentially trash your house is not. So you decide to lay down the rules while Soundwave, to your surprise, starts building a layout of a cybertronian base with the proper necessities needed on his visor.

You remind yourself to thank the purple 'con later for this. 

While he is creating the layout, you and the kids attempt to get Megatron to accept the truce between Autobots and Decepticons. 

"I'll consider it," He says with a glare that was obviously directed toward the Prime. 

"We need to have this for the sake of [Y/N's] home." Raf is trying to get him to agree. So far, it isn't going so well. 

"I said that I would consider it, human." The warlord spat that last word with venom.

"Megatron, you are to address them by their names. As for the truce, I sincerely suggest us to form an alliance for the future." 

"And what's in it for me, Prime?"

Sighing, you butt in on the conversation. "Your life." You say. "If you guys don't get started on this base construction, you wont live much without the energon that still needs to be mined. Also, you need the truce in order to start building, so." Giving a shrug, you turn on your heal and head to the kitchen.

If Megajerk doesn't agree to the alliance, you will be quite mad at that. You really didn't want your house to be a wasteland of dust and metal for eternity. Also, the transformers did need energon to function and run on. Without it, they would actually die. The thought of one of them dying in your arms made your heart drop in sadness. You didn't want that. You also didn't want a war happening day and night for the rest of your life. 

You wouldn't be able to do your work.

**Author's Note:**

> Wew, so wacky! Also how are you going to throw hands with robot beings that are human sized? OOPS i SAOD tOO mUCh! 
> 
> There's your cliffhanger haha.


End file.
